Kongh
Kongh are a doom metal band originating from Nässjö, Sweden. With their beginnings in 2004, this heavy trio composed an expansive doom sound based on the unnatural and other phenomena, drawing comparisons to Cult of Luna, Yob and Neurosis by critics. Since their formation the band has composed three studio albums and toured all over Europe on several occasions. History Counting Heartbeats (2004 - 2008) Kongh were founded by Tomas Salonen (drums) and David Johansson (guitars/vocals) in 2004, later joined by Oskar Rydén (bass). Before Ryden would officially join the duo of Salonen and Johansson would record a series of songs and release it as a demo in May 2006. This demo would be sent to magazines and labels along with being sold online. That band would perform once in 2006 at Spatt in Gothenburg on 23 October (With Okoru, Exhale).Kongh via Internet Wayback Machine With Ryden joining the trio would spend the first four months of 2007 recording at Teknikkompaniet in Sweden. With their debut album finished by the spring and having signed to Trust No One Recordings, Kongh's debut album Counting Heartbeats would be released on 7 July 2007. The band would follow up with their earliest known tour, spending a portion of November on the road with Ocean Chief and a string of dates in December with Switchblade. On 1 August 2007, Kongh would be confirmed to perform at the 2008 edition of Roadburn Festival. Going into 2008, Kongh would release a split LP with Ocean Chief on 5 March 2008, leading into both bands doing a short tour with Suma preceding Roadburn. A split with Witch-Lord would be released in the summer as the band announced plans to compose a second studio album. Kongh would open for Neurosis in August followed by a tour with Switchblade in early September.Kongh via Wayback Machine The band would perform sporadic shows through the rest of 2008, notably their only United States appearance at Kuma's Doom Fest in Chicago on 20 December. Shadows of The Shapeless (2009 - 2011) Kongh would enter Teknikkompaniet in Vetlanda on 25 October 2008 to record their second album. Going with Trust No One Recordings once again, Shadows of The Shapeless would be released on 15 May to positive critical reception. What would follow would be one of the biggest touring cycles of the band's career, spending seventeen days in May touring behind the album, followed by another twenty-six shows through the summer and fall in further support. 2010 would see the band in a short tour with Moloken along with a host of festival appearances including Stoned From The Underground. The following year would be a busy one for Kongh with a short tour alongside Cough followed by an extensive European tour with Yob. Sole Creation (2012 - 2017) Kongh would begin work on their third album through the summer of 2012. While only performing a handful of shows in the meantime, the band would share the stage with the likes of Church of Misery, Coffins and Electric Wizard among others. Sole Creation would be released on 5 February 2013 via Agonia Records to positive reception. The band would tour briefly with Meshuggah followed by a host of festival appearances. The band's next tour would be in April 2014, in support of the band's tenth anniversary, including appearances at Doom Over Leipzig, Doornroosje and DesertFest London. The band's last known show would be on 30 March 2017 at Close-Up Båten, supporting the likes of Discharge, Candlemass, Orange Goblin and Electric Wizard.Kongh Facebook The band's last known activity on social media would be on 7 July 2017, acknowledging the tenth anniversary of Counting Heartbeats. The status of Kongh is currently unknown.Kongh Facebook Discography Studio Releases * Counting Heartbeats (2007, Trust No One Recordings) * Shadows of the Shapeless (2009, Trust No One Recordings) * Sole Creation (2013, Agonia Records) Other Releases * Demo 2006 (Demo) (2006, Self-Released) * Kongh / Witch-Lord (Split with Witch-Lord) (2008, Land O'Smiles) * Kongh / Ocean Chief (Split with Ocean Chief) (2008, Land O'Smiles) Members *'David Johansson' - Guitar, Bass, Vocals (2004 - 2017?) *'Tomas Salonen' - Drums (2004 - 2017?) *'Oscar Ryden' - Bass (2006 - 2010) *'Johann Göransson' - Bass (2010 - 2011) *'Olle Hedenström' - Live Bass (2011 - 2016), Live Guitars (2016 - 2017?) *'Jörgen Sandström' - Live Bass (2016 - 2017?) List of Known Tours * Counting Heartbeats Fall Tour (With Ocean Chief, Switchblade) (2007)Last.fm * April 2008 Mini-Tour (With Ocean Chief, Suma) (2008)Kongh via Wayback Machine * September 2008 Tour (With Switchblade) (2008) * Shadows of The Shapeless Tour (May) (2009) * Shadows of The Shapeless Tour (September/October) (September dates with Switchblade, Kodiak) (2009) * Norrland Is Doomed (With Moloken) (2010)Kongh Facebook * Scandinavian Ritual Abuse (With Cough) (2011)Kongh Facebook * Atma European Tour (With Yob, Dark Castle) (2011) * The Ophidian Trek Europe (With Meshuggah, Swarm) (2013)Kongh Facebook * Ten Years Of Doom (2014)Kongh Facebook * 2017 Scandinavian Tour (With Meshuggah) (2017)Kongh Facebook External Links *Swedish Wikipedia on Kongh *Kongh Bandcamp *Archived Official Site *Kongh on Last.fm *2014 Interview via The Quietus *2012 Interview via The Sludgelord *2010 Interview via The Obelisk *Metalsucks writeup on Shadows of The Shapeless *Gig History 2005 - 2014 References Category:Band Category:Nässjö Category:Sweden Category:Sludge Metal Category:Doom Metal